Layin' the Smackdown!
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: Just some random humor I felt like writing. Inuyasha comes to pick up Kagome and ends up watching some "interesting" TV with her and Souta. R and R!


**Inuyasha**

**_Layin' the Smackdown!_**

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer:  I hereby state that I, C-Chan, do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or anything related to Inuyasha.  It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Warnings: Cursing, fighting, and cheesy inspiration.  Oh yeah, probably some OOCness too.**

**Notes: Wow, I haven't written an IY story in a LONG time!  It's good to be back!  AHEM.  Anyway, this inspiration came from a very strange place, but I can't tell you because it would ruin the story…I think.  I don't know.  Just read and review, k?  K!  Ja!**

            Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he stepped out of the well, cursing Kagome for being late ONCE again.  Couldn't that girl EVER be on time?  When it came to Inuyasha, he thought she did this to get on his nerves.  But he'd teach her this time!

            Minus the old man, Kagome's family liked the dog-demon.  Higurashi-san found him very nice (She had to touch his ears every time she saw him), and Souta adopted him as his resident "older brother".  So whenever Inuyasha-nii-chan came for a visit, nothing else could beat that…well, except winning at one of his video games.

            The hanyou stalked up to the front door and stepped in, startling Higurashi-san, who was about to step out.  "Oh, Inuyasha-kun!  Are you here for Kagome?"

            Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and grumbled out an answer.  "Uh, yeah I am." 

            Kagome's mother smiled and stepped into her shoes, hefting her purse higher on her shoulder.  "Well, Kagome-chan is inside watching TV with Souta.  You can join them if you want." She said before waving and stepping out.

            Watching TV?!  Inuyasha grumbled under his breath again as he walked towards the living room.  Now Kagome had taught him about TV after a rough encounter (Inuyasha accidentally hit the switch one day and nearly had a heart attack at seeing the tiny people moving around in the box), and knew that it automatically sapped someone's attention, including his.  So as he stepped into the living room to berate Kagome, he was shocked to see her and her brother cheering.

"Go!  Come on, get him!" Kagome laughed, clenching her fists in front of her.

"Kick his butt!" Souta cheered, even more into whatever they were watching then Kagome was.

            Inuyasha blinked and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Kagome.  The girl turned to him with a smile.  "Hi Inuyasha, we were just watching some TV." She said a bit sheepishly.

            Inuyasha turned towards the TV just as Souta started cheering again.  Inside the small box two men were circling each other, obviously out of breath.  Suddenly one of them charged forward and drove his shoulder into the other man's gut, knocking them both down.  Inuyasha's eyes widened.

            Kagome giggled at the shocked expression on his face.  "Enjoying it?" 

"Why are they trying to kill each other?" Inuyasha asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

            Kagome giggled again.  "They aren't trying to kill each other!  They're wrestling!  I guess you could consider it a sport…but it's really popular here and in America!"

            Inuyasha nodded, not quite hearing what she was saying.  His was completely mesmerized by the men in the box, throwing punches and kicks and moves that Inuyasha had never seen in his life.  Now he was a tough fighter, but the men in the box were taking beating after beating and still getting up!  "How do they keep fighting?" Inuyasha demanded, narrowing his eyes.  He could beat both those guys in two seconds flat.

"It's not real, silly!  It's all choreographed…kind of like a dance.  It's for entertainment purposes." Kagome explained, giggling.

            Inuyasha nodded again and leaned forward.  The larger guy had just wrapped his arm under the one of the other guy's, picked him up and slammed him!  This fighting was amazing!

"Whoohoo!  Go Rocky!" Souta cheered, bouncing on the couch.

            Another man counted to three while he pounded on the mat, then declared the larger man the winner.  Said larger man jumped on one of the ropes surrounded the structure they were in and held a fist in the air, closing his eyes.  To Inuyasha, he looked as if he …was smelling the air around him…

"The next match has Kane versus The Undertaker!  It's supposed to be the main event!" Souta said excitedly, turning to Inuyasha and Kagome.  "Do you want to stay and watch Inuyasha-nii-chan?"

            Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the TV and looked at the little boy.  The show did seem entertaining, and it wasn't everyday that Inuyasha could sit back and _watch a fight that he wasn't involved in, even if it was fake.  Plastering one of his trademark grins on his face, Inuyasha nodded.  "Hell yeah."_

_The Next Day…_

            Inuyasha leapt out of the way as the demon charged him, immediately whirling around to drag his claws down the youkai's back.  Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stood back away from the battle.  Inuyasha insisted he could defeat the demon without their help, but there was something different about the way he said it…

"Kagome-sama, what exactly is a 'jabronie'?" Miroku asked, scratching his head confused.  

            Kagome sweatdropped and slumped over.  She didn't think one night of pro-wrestling would affect Inuyasha so much.  But now he was using every catchphrase he heard!  As Kagome looked up at the battle, she suppressed a sigh.  He was even using some of the wrestling moves!

            The rest of them looked up as Inuyasha slammed the demon into the ground, then stood near his head.  He pretended to take something off his elbow, toss out into the woods, then crossing his arms in front of him and tossing them back out.  Then he ran from one side of the clearing to the other.  Finally, Inuyasha paused at the monster's side, slapped his elbow, and drove it directly into the monster's heart.

"Wow, when did Inuyasha learn that?" Shippo asked, amazed at the hanyou's new moves.

            Kagome chose not to answer as the sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head doubled in size.  The dog demon was currently standing on a branch, fist in the air and pretending to sniff around him.  He turned towards the now-dead demon and shouted in a strange tone; "I just laid the smackdown on your candy-ass!"

**End Notes: I warned you!  Weird, weird inspiration!  *Sigh* alright, they were showing recaps of some old matches on Raw tonight and I couldn't help myself!  *Snickers* Leave a nice review, onegai?**

**Second Disclaimer: I don't own The Rock, The Undertaker, Kane, or anything involved with WWE.**


End file.
